


perfect timing

by bubbleteabunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteabunny/pseuds/bubbleteabunny
Summary: Your cat gets itself stuck in a tree but a certain red and blue spider passes by at just the right time.





	perfect timing

This sucks.

“Percy, please come down.”

You huff as you stare up at the tree, where in one of the higher branches sits your cat. The neutral expression on his face makes it seem like he wants to stay there, that he’s perfectly comfortable, but his periodic meows in fear betray that. The fact is simple: he’s stuck.

_Would if I could._

You feel bad for him, you do, but at the same time you’re irritated because this had been his fault in the first place. You voice that to him, hands poised on your hips, and when he looks down at you, you swear he’s glaring. As if  _he_  has the right to be mad…

_I thought I could take this one, okay?_

“Well clearly you couldn’t!” You throw your hands up in the air in frustration and groan. The anger continues bubbling in your stomach, so you take a deep breath to calm yourself down. You then look up and down the sidewalk to see if anyone noticed your outburst, which seems random considering you’re the only one who can hear Percy. Usually you’re more discreet, but your irritation is making that difficult right now.

You purse your lips as you look back up at him, reaching in your back pocket for your phone. “I’m going to have to call the fire department.”

_No, just give me some time! I’m gathering my bearings!_

Peter Parker swings by just as he hears you mention calling the fire department. He stops, settling on the edge of the building’s roof. Just below on the sidewalk you’re standing in front of a tree, looking up into its cluster of leaves. He hops down and lands quietly on the cement, right next to you.

“Did you need help, miss?” he begins. You jump as you turn around to face him, not having heard him come down. You set a hand over your heart to calm the rapid beating and he apologizes profusely, feeling bad he’d caught you by surprise like that. “Oh, I’m  _so_ sorry—”

“No, it’s fine!” you respond, smiling to help ease his mind in case he doubts you. You’re familiar with Spiderman. He patrols Queens all the time, helping anyone who looked like they needed assistance, whether it was stolen bikes or old ladies looking for directions. Sometimes you’d seen the blur of red and blue swinging his way around the borough, but never had you gotten this close to him. “I’m just a little on edge already, since uh…” You point up at the tree and shrug lamely.

Spiderman looks towards the tree as well and walks closer so he can peer up. He spots your cat stuck there. “I can get him for you.”

“There’s no need! I can just call the fire department.” You don’t know why you say that. He does stuff like this all the time around the neighborhood. Perhaps it’s just out of habit, not wanting to inconvenience him with your problem, which is just so…  _trivial_. He has quite the reputation and his abilities are incredible. You can’t help but feel them wasted on retrieving your dumb cat out of a tree.

“That won’t be necessary.” He waves his hand, and before you can say anything more, he hops up onto the first branch, easily climbing his way up until soon, he’s on the same branch as your cat. “Hey there…” He angles his head to get a better view of the collar on the cat’s neck. “Percy. Why don’t you come over here?” He holds his arms out, not wanting to reach out in case Percy panics and tries to get away.

You watch the whole ordeal with your hands back on your hips. Percy remains in the same position, staring at Spiderman’s hands like they’re alien.  _Tell him I can figure out a way down myself, [Name]._ You roll your eyes so hard you’re surprised they don’t detach from the sockets. “Let Spiderman help you down, Percy,” you say sternly. Percy graces you (you mean this in all sarcasm) with another glare, green eyes narrowed, but he does as you say, meowing softly and walking over to Spiderman, who gently picks him up.

“See? Not so hard,” Spiderman assures Percy. He jumps back down onto the sidewalk easily, landing lightly on his feet.

“Thank you so much,” you tell him as you take Percy, cradling him like he’s a baby. You smile at Spiderman and ignore Percy’s complaints for you to stop holding him like this because he is  _not_ a baby but you beg to differ because he’s incessantly stubborn and immature despite being a fully grown cat so if he’s going to be stubborn and immature and get himself stuck in places he can’t get down from, you’re going to treat him like an inept kitten. “I hope this wasn’t out of your way or anything. Saving a cat from a tree is hardly as high stakes as stopping an auto accident, or something like that…” you trail off embarrassedly.

Spiderman shakes his head. “No, it’s not out of my way. Don’t worry about it. If it’s an issue for you, it’s an issue for me too. I’m happy to help.”

You smile at his assurance which is nothing but genuine. Your cheeks redden the longer you stand in his presence and you look away for a moment to try and fend off the warmth. It doesn’t work. You scratch Percy behind the ears and he purrs. “Well, thanks, Spidey—or, I mean, Spiderman! Thanks, Spiderman! Sorry, I don’t know if you mind nicknames or whatever—” Great, you’re rambling.

He laughs. “Spidey is fine.”

“Well I won’t keep you any longer, Spidey,” you continue, smiling lopsidedly. “You probably have other important things to do.”

For some reason Peter is feeling particularly bold today. Maybe how flustered you are is giving him a confidence boost. “I dunno, helping a cute girl get her cat back is pretty important.”

Whoa. Did Spiderman just  _flirt_  with you? Is this real life? Well there’s certainly no getting rid of the blush now. You bite your lip to try and keep your smile from getting too big, because if it does, you swear your face might crack. When you dare a glance up at him, you wonder if he’s smiling beneath his mask. (He is.)

“Well, until next time,” Peter tells you. “Or, wait, no, maybe  _not_ next time? Because that implies you’re in trouble and I don’t want you to be in trouble—” Now he’s the one babbling, his awkwardness starting to show through. This makes you both even then.

It’s your turn to laugh. “Okay, how about…” You go silent for a moment as you think of how to phrase the sentence. “If you see me around, come down and say hello?”

Spiderman nods. “That… sounds  _much_  better.”

“Great.” You smile. “I’ll see you around then.”

When Spiderman’s made his leave, continuing his web slinging route around Queens, you start your walk home, Percy still held close.

_I told you I had that handled._

You sigh heavily. He’s too proud for his own good. “Um, no, you did not.”

_I mentioned I was gathering my bearings, didn’t I? I was going to jump down._

“You had fifteen minutes to do that. Wanna try giving me another reason, Mister I’m-Not-Scared-Of-Heights?”

Percy grumbles and you laugh.

Peter doesn’t get very far before he comes to a stop on top of a building. He stands and turns around, looking at the direction he’d just come from. He tilts his head his head in thought for a moment. Before he can change his mind, he circles back again to find you, and when he does, he hides behind a store sign to watch you as you continue down the sidewalk.

“Don’t get mad at  _me_ ,” you say to who he can only assume is your cat because there’s no one else there. “That was your fault!”

He wishes he could’ve talked to you longer. There will always be next time, but how long until then, he wonders? He takes in the sound of your voice and studies the details of your face, which he can see clear as day even from here. He tells himself he’s memorizing your features so that he can be on the lookout next time he’s making his rounds around the neighborhood. But if he’s being honest, there’s no way he could forget a girl as pretty as you.


End file.
